


不死的你和我

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 不老不死的魔女（男）捡到了一只炎龙幼崽。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是童话（不）

“传说在森林的那边，有一位与永恒结下契约的魔女大人，岁月无法在她身上刻下印记，灭世的灾祸也伤不到她一分一毫，而永恒的代价，是她的一只眼睛……”

树精爷爷正和子孙们讲述那位曾经的森林之主的英勇事迹，如果在开头加上“很久很久以前”，那就是一篇优秀的睡前小故事。

“那边是哪边啊？”

小树精幼稚地发问，出其不意的刁钻角度堵得爷爷哑口无言。

正在老树精思考答案时，不远处的草丛传来窸窸窣窣的动静，紧随其后的是一声巨响，树叶因振动纷纷落下，树精四处逃窜，眨眼间只剩一地落叶留在原处。

森林又回归平静。

……

魔女个大头鬼！

刚才那些话可全被路过的某位听去了，现在正踢着小石子泄愤。

这一位，身着黑袍，宽大的帽子遮去大半张脸，如果你有机会凑近了瞧的话，会在那片阴影中发现一双水亮的眼，真要挑点毛病，只能说十分可惜，一条细长的疤从右眼底一直延伸到唇边，那只眼睛也与另一只有点不同，浅绿色的虹膜不时泛出诡冷的光。

他倒是不在意这些外貌评价，但说他是魔女，那不行！

他是男的！

但是叫魔男也太奇怪了……好吧好吧，那就叫他李鹤东，至少他是这么说的。

李鹤东正从人类集市回来，今天也没等到巫商，只能空手而归。

“哎呦我去！”

伟大的永恒的不朽的魔女被绊了一下。

“什么玩意儿……嘶，好烫！”

绊住他的是一颗蛋，一颗开裂的蛋。

“咔啦咔啦——”裂纹还在蔓延。

李鹤东见过这种蛋，他要没认错，这是龙族的蛋，可上回见到还是900年前，再之后，龙族就灭绝了。

亮红的蛋壳上用黄色勾勒着火纹，就算不靠近它，也能感受到散发出来的热量，这应该是炎龙的蛋……

李鹤东凑近了瞧。

一团火焰冲破蛋壳猛得冒起，差点没烧掉李鹤东的眉毛，还没等人反应过来，火势就转小了，只在残余的蛋壳中静静燃烧，而在这团火焰中，蜷着一个孩子。

他是龙族的遗孤。

这孩子似乎有点不同，李鹤东从未听说过刚孵化的龙族能保持人形，要不是身后有尾巴，完全就是人类小孩的模样。

而且……李鹤东不知道该怎么描述，但他觉得小龙并不是在刚才孵化的，更像是初成长后被再次封入蛋中，所以才活下来了吗？

要不，带回去养吧……

“很有研究价值。”

李鹤东是这样说服自己的。

可千万别有雏龙情结……

李鹤东在心中默念。

火势一时半会儿退不了，李鹤东施咒调来泉水，托着小孩儿往家走。

就当多个热水袋了。

小龙睡了得有一年，当身体四周的火退去，他也终于睁开了双眼。

“哇——！”

李鹤东当时正在旁边，于是第一眼就被瞧去了，也不知道这副模样在小龙眼里如何，总之这声长长的惊叹引来了李鹤东的目光。

“你好漂亮哇！”

第二句就开始夸上了，这龙可别是个小流氓。

李鹤东无视这些个废话，拿上仪器给小龙做检查，虽然最开始推测他是炎龙，但龙族灭绝也不是一两天的事了，没有客观佐证，李鹤东不敢妄下结论。

小龙不哭不闹，让伸手就伸手，让吐舌头就吐舌头，结果除了体温过高，指标一切正常，体温异常应该是因为他的种族。

他真是炎龙的子孙。

不知为何，这颗蛋保留了数百年，躲过了龙族的浩劫，在属于人类的新时代孵化成型。他是仅存的龙族了。

“谢谢你！”

小龙没有从眼前这个男人的身上察出危险，只觉得他亲切可爱，帮他检查身体也一定是为自己好，真是个好人！

而且他身上冰冰的，好舒服哦……

“谢谢你！”让我这么凉快！

这孩子怕不是有什么毛病……李鹤东拿手掌附上小龙的额头，体温正在逐渐下降，他已经在学习控制温度了，但为什么被摸着额头要摆出这样一副享受的样子？

真凉快呀！

“……你想叫什么名字啊。”李鹤东向来不擅长这个。

“我是龙！”尾巴已经出卖你的身份了。

“唉，小孩儿真烦……”李鹤东无可奈何地挠了挠头，“你既然老是谢谢我就姓谢吧。”够草率的。

“叫什么嘛……”眼神突然扫到小龙的左手，手腕处不知何时多出一根小绳，上面挂着一枚金豆，“你怎么会有这个？”李鹤东长期蹲点巫商就是为了这个东西，苦苦追寻千年的物件竟然在这小龙手里？

“一直都在手上！”

实在不像是撒谎，但刚才做检查时怎么没有发现？这条龙，可别是个大麻烦。

……

“那你就叫谢金吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惹祸小龙的说

“谢金！”

这是愤怒的魔女。

“啊——东东别抓我！”

这是逃窜的小龙。

谢金在上周生出了双翼，还没适应新能力，小龙只能忽上忽下地在屋里乱窜。

打翻了魔药，撞裂了锅炉，又差点和李鹤东的扫帚打起来。

“说了别叫我东东！”

“东东哥哥我错了，你不要揍我哇——”

还是不够熟练，谢金在半空中摇晃着坠落，险些摔倒，李鹤东怕小龙受伤，没忍住扶了一把，这下直接被钻了空子，两只小肉手一撑，把李鹤东圈在墙角。

小豆丁那个头才多高啊，也就到李鹤东黄金分割点吧，脑袋埋在人家肚子上，还要作乱地蹭蹭。

“我错了我错了，不要揍我哇不要揍我……”谢金晃着脑袋叽里咕噜地像在念经。

李鹤东真觉得自己脾气好，当初怎么就心软把这小坏蛋捡回来了，“很有研究价值……”这理由快说服不了自己了。

“呜……我错了……”李鹤东敢拿三支上等魔药打赌，这小鬼头绝对在假哭。

“你下次要飞，去屋子外面，家里东西太多撞到会受伤的。”最后还是投降，轻拍小龙的背让他放开自己，谢金抬起头来笑容比太阳还灿烂，就知道是在耍滑头！

“谢谢东东！”

这称呼是改不过来了。

李鹤东最开始介绍自己时，让谢金叫他东哥，结果豆丁一张口就是“好的东东”，怎么说也不改，也就惹他生气时才在后面再加个“哥哥”。

至于那颗金豆，这段时间李鹤东也旁敲侧击地问了不少，但都不是他想要的答案，最后只能嘱咐谢金好好带着它，真到了危急时刻吃下去能救命。

谢金还是很听他话的，除了改不过来的称呼，其实是个省心的小孩。

夜晚降临，两人围坐在壁炉边闲聊，谢金的翅膀和尾巴都已经收起，此时看起来就像个普通人类，但他还不能很好地掌控自己的身体，世上已经不存在第二头龙可以教导他，李鹤东虽然阅历丰富知识渊博，但能帮到他的地方也不多，小龙只能自己摸索着成长。

李鹤东闭上眼睛回忆千年前的世界，给谢金讲述关于龙族的故事，他不知道谢金属于炎龙的哪一支，也未必接触过他的家族，但是，龙族的血脉依旧流淌，他要想办法护着这孩子成长。

“那东东有家人吗？”

关于龙的故事实在太久远了，谢金也没有更多关于家族的记忆，对于李鹤东所讲的历史他也只当是一个故事，反倒关心起魔女的家族。

“说了别叫我东东……”李鹤东不爱说这个，“……我以前有一个哥哥。”

李鹤东并非一开始就有魔力，曾经那老树精讲的故事虽然夸张，但也不全是假的。

他与永恒结下契约，献出自己的一只眼睛，获得不朽的魔力，但他并非为了自己，而是想让哥哥复生。

可惜，不朽的奇迹只发生在他身上，要是当初让他哥结契约就好了……

包括那颗金豆也是，传说中的金豆只要服下就能实现心中最渴望的愿望，李鹤东千方百计要得到它无非是想变回人类，普通地死去。

永生不只是恩惠，更是诅咒。

那些过去谢金未必完全听懂，但话里的失落他能感受到。

这位魔女待他特别好，不仅让他住在大屋子里，还烧好吃的饭给他，虽然有时候凶凶的，但只要自己抱抱他就不生气啦！他不想李鹤东难过。

“我把金豆给东东吧？”

如果这是梦想成真的灵药，那一定可以实现他的愿望。

小手伸到魔女面前。

“我不需要……”李鹤东抓住高举着的手，让谢金坐进自己怀里，下巴抵住小龙的头顶，不想再继续这个话题，“你留着自己用吧。”

“那，那我当你家人。”

小龙挣扎着在他怀里转了个身，回抱住他，脸颊靠在在颈侧，肌肤相贴，比炉火更温暖。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在慢慢长大的说

李鹤东苦恼，李鹤东好苦恼。

单论年龄的话，谢金其实还是个小屁孩，但这个小屁孩已经178了。

这就是龙族的基因吗……

和自己一般高的小孩相处起来还是大手大脚，谢金老说他身上凉快，逮到机会就来抱他，虽然李鹤东心里清楚这只是小孩的一般玩闹，但在旁人看来可就不是这么回事了，实在有辱森容。

幸好森林里很少有人，但闹不住有多嘴的小鸟，叽叽喳喳地吵得李鹤东头疼。

“叽叽——魔女贴贴——”

“烦死了！”李鹤东恼羞成怒，捡了块石子往树上丢，身后还抱着个人形挂件。

“东哥我好热哇——”

李鹤东育儿有方，称呼可算改了。

但是这没事就往身上靠的毛病一时半会儿还改不了。

李鹤东，任重道远。

“你别靠过来了，”谢金体热，像个小火炉，贴得这么近两人都凉快不了，“你不会飞吗，上去凉快啊。”

谢金于是听话地化成龙形，巨大的身躯占据了整个花园，尾巴被小心翼翼地控制着不碰倒房子，长期练习下小龙对形态的变化已经收放自如了。

巨龙俯下身，将头部靠近地面，示意李鹤东到他背上来，龙族的瞳孔细长狡黠，但在李鹤东看来就是可怜巴巴地求他同行。

内心挣扎了三秒，魔女爬上巨龙的脊背。

伴着一声龙吟，旋风随翼动转起，巨龙升天，古老的传说重回晴空。

这还是李鹤东第一次飞这么高，极速拂过的劲风压得他抬不起头，只能趴在龙背上保持平衡，但又不时侧目俯瞰森林。

突破云层，谢金越飞越高，随着高度的攀升，气温骤降，不再是宜人的凉爽反倒有点刺骨，李鹤东并不在意，他只要抱紧谢金就好，身下的炎龙正向他传递温度。

又在空中盘旋了几圈，巨龙稳稳当当地降落在院子里，李鹤东顺着龙尾滑下，这才觉得有点冷，谢金变回人形，主动抱上来给人暖和身子。

“哎，东哥你不是有扫帚吗？怎么没见你飞过？”谢金半挂在李鹤东身上，突然想起那把和自己打过架的扫把，平时出门他们都是步行，谢金还没见过李鹤东骑扫把。

“扫帚恐高。”

李鹤东的语气平淡无奇，仿佛已经习惯了扫帚的小任性。

“那……那你留着它有什么用？”这句话要是被当事扫帚听到，绝对会飞过来再和他打一架。

“扫地啊。”

但那可是魔女的扫帚啊！

算了算了，反正我已经会飞了，以后我带着东东就可以了！谢金决定接过扫帚的重任。

李鹤东可不知道身后这位在进行怎样的头脑风暴，只觉得他忽喜忽忧阴晴不定的，别是飞太高缺氧了……李鹤东拽着他往家走，谢金特别配合地迈着相同的步子，但勾在他脖子上的手怎么也不松开。

“我不冷了，你可以别抱了……”

李鹤东象征性地拽了拽谢金的手臂，遂放弃。

“可是我还有点冷。”

谢金怕不是在身上涂了胶水，彻底和他粘在一起，推着李鹤东进入家门。

冷？李鹤东都懒得反驳。

鬼才信你！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 稍微过过剧情的说（←你有剧情吗）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金东的1200(*๓´╰╯`๓)♡

小龙最喜欢和魔女睡在一块儿。

哦……现在应该是大龙了？

谢金肯定背着自己偷吃什么脏东西了，小伙子这些日子个头窜得飞快，新量的身高竟然已经193，李鹤东和他聊个天还费脖子。

身量长这都不算事儿，毕竟是龙，种族基因的力量不容小视，最让李鹤东苦恼的，不是这个。

“卧槽！”

“诶呀！”

李鹤东一把拽过被子，给自己盖严实，谢金则被他一脚踹下了床。

“你你你……！”

事出突然，这一脚也没轻没重的，谢金摔得够呛，但要是细看的话，李鹤东怎么连耳尖都红了。

“哎呦，东哥你干嘛踹我呀……”地上这位可委屈了。

“你都这么大了，以后一个人睡隔壁去！”

黏人精当然不肯，又想爬上床撒个娇，结果被一只脚抵住胸口保持距离。

“你先洗个澡去！”

李鹤东还捂着被子，誓死不屈，眼神飘忽忽地往下走，只看了一眼又飘忽忽地回来。

小朋友，你支楞起来了！

这些天总是这样，谢金高他快一个头，睡觉时又喜欢抱着他，因此每天早晨醒来都会发现自己被整个圈在怀里，同一朝向地贴在一起，比面对面拥抱还要亲密。

如果说李鹤东这些年早已习惯了谢金的黏人举动，那现在所面临的又是全新的问题。

晨勃，多么正常的生理反应，但不正常就不正常在他们的姿势上，紧紧相贴的可不止前心后背，况且……顶在李鹤东腿根的东西份量可不小。

得找个日子给谢金进行一次性教育……

李鹤东，任重道远。

“东哥，稍微蹭蹭吧……”

对，还有这个！李鹤东听了就来气，小屁孩支楞就支楞吧，还要蹭他腿根，这这这像话吗！

“我去你的吧！给我洗澡去！”

待会儿就把隔壁屋给他收拾出来！

“哥，你别赶我去隔壁……我等会替你去集市行吗……求你了！”熄了火的小龙从浴室出来，他是真怕李鹤东不让一起睡，赶紧乖乖坐在床沿认错。

李鹤东受不了这个，要说也怪他心软，谢金一叫他“哥”他就什么都答应了，只能含糊着赶他去集市，分床的事情又被揭过去了。

等谢金化去尾巴和犄角，人模人样地出了门，李鹤东才掀开被子，天又不冷，差点没闷死他，但就是得盖。

他也支楞着啊……

集市一去就是半天，谢金只带了些草药回来，情绪似乎也有点低落，放下包裹后就一言不发地去厨房打下手，李鹤东想跟他闲扯几句也被敷衍着应去了，直到吃完午饭收拾桌子时才蹦出一句整话。

“东哥，以后集市就都让我去吧。”谢金一回来便放出了尾巴，此刻小幅摇摆着略有不安，又像是在壮胆，“你有什么想要的写下来就行。”

“怎么了？”这小孩儿还想着早上的事情呢？“嗐，我之前瞎说的，哪次真让你自己睡了，重新收拾个房间我还嫌累呢。”

“没有……就是觉得你太辛苦了，我帮你跑跑腿。”龙把脑袋搭在魔女肩膀上，尾巴环住了腰，拉近两人距离。

“集市上发生什么了？”身后这人的不安就差写脸上了，李鹤东想来想去只可能是集市的问题。

“没什么……”

小孩儿骗人。

李鹤东转过身来，掰正了谢金脑袋，这才看到他眉头快皱到天上去了。

“到底怎么回事儿啊？”李鹤东伸手托住他后脑勺，又把脑袋摁回自己肩膀，另一只手轻拍着背安慰，连语气都不自觉放轻了。

谢金把脸埋进颈窝，紧抱着李鹤东，几乎要把人推到桌子上，“我听卖草药的大哥说……说有群魔女猎手进村了。”

“我当什么事儿呢。”李鹤东有所耳闻，这帮人为了高额的报酬不要命地往森林闯，西边的魔女曾提醒过他，不过李鹤东很少去管人类的事，心想着不去招惹就行，也不知道西边怎样了，“你东哥这么厉害，他们能把我怎么样啊。”

“再说了，他们抓魔女，关我一男的什么事？”

李鹤东尽力搜刮着俏皮话，安抚小龙不安的心。

“那你也少去……”谢金还弯着腰抱他，丝毫不愿抬头，也不嫌脖子疼。

“放心吧，我不会有事的。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be是不可能be的这辈子都不可能be的(。

夜间的敲门声格外突兀，李鹤东还在浴室，所以是谢金开的门。

“请问，您在附近有见过一位魔女吗？”

门外并没有支灯，声音从阴影传来。

“没有。”

阴影中的男人想越过谢金张望一番屋内的模样，但所有试探都被拦下，谢金几乎占住整个门口，一手握紧门把随时准备关门，另一手扶着门框顶端，不愿透出哪怕一丝缝隙。

“哦……您一个人在这里住吗？”

“还有我爱人，你有事吗。”

来者不善，谢金不想再和这人聊下去了，不管他下句说的是什么，他一定直接把门拍上。

“这位先生，”来人挥动着手臂想加重强调，但过分的礼貌让谢金有点恶心，“希望您能明白，猎捕魔女是为了人类更好的发展！”黑暗中那双眼睛狂热得能喷出岩浆，一说起他们的伟大事业，男人甚至有些手舞足蹈，“她们的魔力是上天的恩赐，更不用说这位魔女所拥有的力量，永恒的力量……我们一定要找到她，这需要每个人的配合，希望你能明白！”

“……明白了。”

谢金咬着牙说完这句，不等男人彻底转身，把门甩上。

现在开始收拾行李，明天一早就带着李鹤东飞去更东边的森林，要是他们追过来就再飞……世界这么大，总有一处是安全的。

“小子又在琢磨什么呢，刚才是谁啊？”

李鹤东擦着头从浴室出来，正看到谢金立在门口摆着张苦瓜脸沉思，眉宇间还透着些凶狠。

凶象立刻收回，谢金换上一张委屈巴巴的脸凑上去帮人擦头发。

“东哥……猎人找来了……”

“他们怎么说。”

李鹤东闭眼享受擦头服务，没被这消息影响一丝一毫。

“打听魔女的下落，我说不知道，又问我是不是一个人住……我说就我和我哥在这儿，从没见过什么魔女。”

“这不答得挺好嘛，你慌什么。”

“东哥，他们想要你的魔力，得到前不会罢休的。”

想获取魔女的魔力，那就必须夺走魔力的来源，李鹤东曾在书上看到过操作方法，简单来说，得先杀死魔女。

所以他一点儿也不慌。

“让他们做梦去吧，这帮人都已经知道我和永恒结下契约了还费什么劲啊？有本事先弄死我，切……”不朽的魔女最不怕的就是死亡。

“呸呸呸呸呸……”谢金把毛巾整个罩在李鹤东头上，毫无章法地乱擦一通，刚理顺的头发又乱糟糟地随意翘起，“他们敢动你，我，我先弄死他们！”

“别瞎想，我死不了，”李鹤东从谢金手下逃出来，“睡觉去！”

李鹤东接受契约千百年，最初他有试过各种方法来杀死自己，但全都失败了，刺向心脏的利刃弯折，缠绕脖颈的钢丝断裂，从高空坠下也会有一片叶子托着他轻盈点地。永生是灭亡的天敌，获得力量并不意味着万事皆成，在这之中最难办到的就是死亡。

或许那帮人类终于研究出杀死他的方法了，换作以前的李鹤东现在一定去主动求死了，但现在绝对不能让人类得逞，他想再多活一会儿。

确实不能小看人类，这群弱小的存在熬过了龙族的灭绝，也熬过了魔法的没落，明明只是平平无奇的一般生物，却利用工具获得了比肩魔法的力量。

李鹤东不该小看人类的。

胸口的破洞正往外涌血，脚下的土壤早已被映红，李鹤东双手捂住胸口，却无法阻止血液的继续流出，他的心脏被那个人类捏碎，为了维持生命，右眼的魔力也将耗竭，至少不会有剩余的魔力被人类夺走了。

谢金早已化龙，炙热的气息带着危险的火花从喉头冒出，那帮人类估计也没想到传说中的生物竟然存在，面对如此庞然大物不禁勾起内心深处最原始的恐惧，况且，他们对龙毫无办法。

和龙族一同灭绝的，还有屠龙者。

弹药无法突破坚实的皮肤，蹩脚的魔法更别想伤他丝毫，龙是这般强大，但还是被狡猾的人类钻了空子，魔女还是快死去了。

暴怒的炎龙咳出烈火，每一次吐息都会燃起一片树林，巨龙的心脏持续燃烧，直到四周只剩下焦黑的尸体。

庞大的身躯逐渐缩小，收回利爪，隐去双翼，在场唯一站立着的男人跌跌撞撞地奔向血泊。

血几乎不再流了。

血几乎流尽了。

终于可以迎接死亡，魔女却又不舍。

谢金已经糊上满脸的鼻涕眼泪，下巴还沾了点李鹤东的血迹，他胡乱抹把脸，擦花了污迹，尽力停下哭声。

“东哥……东哥，李鹤东……我求求你，我求求你不要死，呜……

“我再也不和扫帚打架了……我一个人睡隔壁，呜……我每天帮你采草药……

“哥你别丢下我……”

李鹤东想让他闭嘴，但是开口只能吐出浑血，光是抬抬手指也要耗费他全部力气，所以他没能阻止谢金扯下手腕上的金豆，只能看着他囫囵吞下。

怕不够虔诚，谢金闭上眼睛双手合十，嘴里翻来覆去地重复心愿，“不要死不要死不要死……”希望睁开眼睛时能看到一个生气勃勃的李鹤东。

右眼的最后一丝魔力也被抽去，浅绿的虹膜渐渐加深，最终恢复成一双普通的眼睛，永恒的契约结束了。

“呜……”

谢金不敢做太大的动作，只低下头轻触李鹤东的嘴唇，直到失去温度。

古老的传说进行了小小的加工，不朽魔女求死千年的故事不再吃香，现在流行的是龙族遗孤为爱屠城。

这剧情才卖座嘛，树精给新一批小豆丁讲故事，正到情节高潮处，又被古怪动静打断，逃窜中似乎有听到远处传来的龙吟，难道真的还有龙存在？

谢金反正不知道。

他刚被揍了一下，于是极其浮夸地嚎了一嗓子，要说也是他活该，耍流氓行为十分败坏森林和谐，必须严惩。

谢金对此供认不讳，且屡罚屡犯，十分猖狂。

他现在拥有大把的时间改正错误，似乎是金豆擅自读取了他内心的最渴望，不仅还给他一个活蹦乱跳的李鹤东，还让两人都参透了永生。

没有办法，谢金对天发誓，他真的只是在小时候许过一个小——小——的愿望。

李鹤东曾为了奖励他学会用勺子吃饭许他一个心愿。

“随便什么愿望都可以。”

李鹤东信誓旦旦。

“希望金金和东东永远在一起！”

闭上眼睛，双手合十，小龙怕愿望失灵，在心中又认真念了一遍。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十分草率地结束了  
> 因为不结束掉这篇我写不出车(借口
> 
> 肯定有好多没写清楚的地方，抱歉咯_(:з」∠)_


End file.
